Harvest Moon
by StillAnAnimal
Summary: This is a sequel to my story 'Stars In The Night.' Please read that first to get this story. Sarella and Jacy ,Jake and Ness's children, are growing older, and developing faster than ever. Rated M just in case...
1. Two Going On Thirteen

**Here we go again. Hope you like this one. Bit of a boring chapter, just review in case you haven't read 'Stars In The Night'. **

It felt weird. Being the center of attention. Not just me; I mean my twin brother Jacy sat next to me. But he enjoyed it, oddly enough. You would have thought, since we were twins, that we both had the same likes and dislikes.

"1, 2, 3," I heard my mother clap the beats with her hands, then the entire room started up in the "Happy Birthday" song.

My mom had originally wanted to put a big "2" on my cake; since I had only existed on the Earth for two years; but I strongly objected that. Over the past two years we (my brother and I) had shot up. We were both 5'2" and had facial and bodily features of a thirteen year old. We had decided this would be our thirteenth birthday instead of our second. It made us feel more grown up.

It felt like I was always speaking in plural forms "us" and "we" instead of "me" and "I". Jacy and I were a pair; a package deal you could say. I stood up for him, and he stood up for me. We fought a lot, but that was because we were brother and sister; could you ever find siblings who didn't fight constantly? Yet, I knew I would feel incomplete without him.

_Happy Birthday Elle_, I heard him say. It surprised me in the least; I had been so deep into my thoughts I had forgotten he could do that. _We_ could do that. Some vampires possessed special gifts; like my mother, my grandparents, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jazz.

This was _our_ gift. Another thing we shared. We could hear each others thoughts, just by thinking. Although, over the first few months we had learned how to shield our minds; so we weren't constantly in one anther's head. I still struggled a bit with keeping it up most of the time; sometimes I forgot and it went down; Jacy would usually tell me if he could hear me, if he thought that it was not intended. And I did the same for him.

I let my shield down.

_Yeah, you too Jay._

Then, instantly it was back up.

_Jay? _I could hear tell he was awed, _About damn time I got a nickname._

I almost giggled aloud, but then remember how no others would have a clue what we were talking about.

Then I realized that calling him 'Jay' was just shorter version of Jacy, that's why I must have done it, my mind was just trying to go easy, I guessed.

After all, my nickname was only one syllable also. My full name was Sarella (After my dad's mom Sarah and my mom's mom Bella). I had no clue why my mother even bothered naming me Sarella, since she and everyone else called me Elle.

They continued to sing, and I looked them all over once again, smiling. Everyone I loved was here, _everyone_.

I knew the only reason half of them were in Minnesota was because of the wedding that was going to be taken place in a few days. I thought about how unoriginal it was to have kids for two years and then _finally_ get married. On television, everyone who was normal actually got married before they even decided to have kids. Just like Sam and Emily, or my grandparents.

My mom had gotten pregnant around the same time as Emily; but her pregnancy had been six months shorter. And now little Sammie Jr. was looking over the crowd, atop of Sam's shoulders. His wife Emily was sitting on a chair in front of him; she was pregnant again, approximately two months until their little girl would come.

When I said that everyone came down, I meant everyone. Grandpa Charlie, who was the only one who was actually normal. In fact, he knew little about the world we lived in. Grandpa Billy was also human, but far from normal; he was my favorite of our visitors. Then there was Jared and his fiance Kim, they were going to be married in December (Kim wanted a 'Winter Wedding'). Paul was here with my Aunt Rachel. My other aunt, Rebecca, came down by herself just a day ago. Then there was Collin and Brady, who both had girlfriends that I didn't know too well; Stacy and Amanda. It was weird how half of the pack had their mates; who they were all one-hundred percent dedicated to, and the other half seemed to be without a partner. There was Quil, though it seemed he was single, he always looked as if he were missing some one back home; so I often wondered if he didn't have a love he was hiding. Also, there was Leah, Seth, and Embry. And then there was Chayton. I wasn't sure on why I categorized him separately from the others. Perhaps it was because he wasn't like the others, he was mine. I didn't know how, but I felt closest to him out of all people. He lived with us here in Minnesota, so I guess that's why I favored him most out of all the pack. Maybe it was because of my father; he was Alpha, and Chayton was his Beta. He had to like him and respect him, maybe the gene passed down or something.

I jumped as I heard the sound of air being blown hard aside of me. I hadn't realized that the birthday song had stopped. That my father had shouted, "Make a wish!" and that Jay had blown out every single one of his thirteen candles.

"Your turn Elle," he said. And I wondered quietly why he had spoken it instead of just telling me through his mind.

There was only one thing that could complete my life. All I wanted was to grow older so that I could be with Chayton. He was physically twenty-four, and mentally twenty-six; which was twice my physical age. I knew it wouldn't work out, so I would wait a couple of years; no matter how much I wished I didn't have to.

I made my wish final by saying it once more, _I want to be older so I can be with Chayton respectively._

My shield was still up, so Jay hadn't heard a word of it, thank God. I gently bent forward and took in a giant breath and released it; and all of the candles flickered out. But only for a second, because the next moment, they started back up again. I tilted my head and tried again. The fire was gone, and then it was back again.

What was happening?

There were chuckles spread across the audience, the loudest one was Embry.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I spoke quietly , trying not to get mad about nothing.

He smiled up to his eyes and nodded, "Yes," was all he could manage to get out of his throat.

"It was all Chayton's idea, I swear!" Quil boomed with laughter as he clutched his stomach.

I looked over at the man I had grown to love. "You," I squinted my eyes, faking anger.

He didn't deny it, "Of course, who else?" He asked.

I twisted my lips up, thinking hard, "You'll get your revenge soon enough," I assured him in another whisper. My father leaned forward from behind me and blew the candles out in one blow. My daddy; always to the rescue.

Then came all the hugs, a mix between the hot and cold. Then came the cake, the pack's favorite, of course. I got only a piece out of my cake, and same with Jay. We had such a big crowd, and everyone was anxious to dig their face into Grandma E's wonderful cooking. Even without half the family eating (the ones who only drank blood) the cake was gone within five minutes. That was fine with me, I had had a huge dinner beforehand.

After that, everyone gathered in the living room to open presents. I groaned in my mind as I saw a huge pile of gifts all wrapped up prettily and had a sign on it saying "For Elle". Next to mine was Jay's, which said "For Jacy". Oh well, it had to be done sooner or later.

One million and one gifts later, I was surrounded by wrapping paper and pink things. Perfumes, jewelery, shoes, outfits, all things girly. Only one thing from Grandma B. wasn't all too bad. It was a book that had "Jane Eyre" on the cover. It was fairly big; I was excited on reading it once everyone left to Washington and our lives were back to 'normal'. Leave it to my Grandma B. to understand the concept that I didn't really need gifts. Much less pricey stuff; I could have gotten books from everyone and still been happier than pie.

Although, the necklace Chayton had given me _was_ really nice. It was like a miniature dream catcher hanging from a piece of thin leather; and I knew I would never have another nightmare again. Never, with this lovely reminder of Chayton hung around my neck.

Mom and dad started putting all the wrapping paper inside big, black garbage bags. Chayton helped me carry some of my new stuff up to my room. Aunt Alice helped Jacy with his stuff; probably wanting to arrange things to her liking. No doubt she would do that with me later.

When we got up to my room, I felt more relaxed. Like we had some privacy. I rolled my eyes, it _wasn't possible _to have privacy in this house. Everyone could hear you, if they were listening, I supposed. Which, you couldn't help but wonder if they were...

"You like your necklace?" Chayton asked of me, opening the box that it was in.

"I love it," I told him, eager for him to know how much I adored it.

"Here, then," he pulled it out and held it up in a triangle-sort of way.

I laughed as I bowed my head through it, and he let it lay atop of my chest. I took my long, black hair and pulled it out from underneath the leather. I turned to look in the mirror, to made sure it looked right. My eyes only focused on it for a slight second, and then to the beautiful man behind me.

He stared at my eyes as I to his as we faced the mirror together. "It looks real nice against your pale skin," he commented, and then looked away at the bed; where all my stuff had been set down.

I blushed and went over to my dresser to hide my red face, "Here, I can fold up some of the clothes and put them in here," I reached my hand out towards him and he handed me a few tops. I folded them all quickly.

"Where do you want these?" He asked, holding up two perfumes bottles (from Aunt Rose). They looked really fancy, and they were in very abstract shapes.

I pointed to the top of my dresser, "Aunt Rose will be happy if she sees I put them on display," I mumbled to him. He laughed, at something that I wasn't sure what.

I heard a slight spray sound from beside me, Chayton had sprayed himself on accident, "Damn," he cursed under his breath.

I giggled.

"What, do I smell pretty now?" He asked, letting a smile take over his olive-toned face.

I leaned in to him to get a better look at the bottle, it read 'Glamorous' across it. "You smell glamorous," I told him, hiding my giggle with my hand.

He sniffed himself, and then straightened up, "I do," he acknowledged.

My knees went weak as he said those two words. I knew he hadn't meant them in such a manner, but I just couldn't help my thoughts. What could I say? I was hopeless.

We carried on for a few more minutes, goofing off just a little as we put things in random places. I placed a pair of jeans hanging outside of one of my drawers. I put my shoes upside down in my closet. I hung my bracelets in 'necklace' compartment of my jewelery box. Aunt Alice would get a real kick trying to organize this. She would probably consider it fun though...

I could tell Chayton was anxious to get out of the room. He knew the others would be a bit weirded out by the fact he had been in my room alone with me. For the family that lived with me, though, they expected it. For some reason Chayton was always with me.

We arrived down in the living room again, everyone was too much engaged in conversation to notice our entrance. Some had left for the hotel for the night. We didn't have room for everyone, but Grandpa Carlisle paid all the money they needed for the nights they wanted to stay. We did have quite a bit of room, since most people here didn't sleep, but the wolves didn't like the "stench" I heard them saying once. The only visitors who stayed were Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry. I couldn't help but notice the fact that the ones without partners stayed, and the ones with partners went.

It was just something I noticed.

Chayton took a seat next to my dad, easily joining their conversation about something not of importance. I made my way into the kitchen, where I saw Aunt Rose leaning over the counter doing something.

I hopped up next to where she was standing, so we were at eye level.

"What's up?" I asked her casually, actually curious on what she was doing.

She looked up with me in an evil sort of way, "You wanted revenge, right?" She asked, pulling a cloth off something beside me. A pie. She took a can of whip cream and started spraying it all over.

When she finished it, she set it in my lap and started to walk out of the kitchen. At the doorway, she looked back to say, "Do with it what you may," she grinned, evilly, liked before.

I giggled and jumped off the counter. A pie to the face for Chayton. Sounded like a classic joke that he would absolutely love.

I balanced it on my hands behind my back, and started walking slowly back to the living room. Luckily, Chayton was facing the opposite direction. I tried not to snicker as I got up to him.

"Hey, Chayton," I said, as if I was going to ask him a question.

Immediately his head whipped toward me, as if a reflex. I took the pie out from behind me and slammed it into his face, not too hard. The pan slid onto the ground.

The room went absolutely silent. I couldn't see his expression from behind the pie. After second though, I could see his smile. This made me smile even huger. He wiped it away from his eyes and flipped me on to his lap.

He started tickling me all over. On my hips, under my arms, my neck, and the worst spot: behind my knees. I squealed as I tried to squirm away from his grip, "No fair!" I screamed while laughing. He stood up and held me above his shoulders, still tickling me.

"Hmm...." he stopped for a second. "What to do now?" He asked himself, and then distributed all my weight on to his one hand, his other tapping his chin.

"Throw her in the lake!" I heard either Embry or Quil chant.

I squealed again, as I felt myself being tossed across Chayton's shoulders.

"Good idea," he said aloud, starting to walk out the back door. He turned on the yard light before stepping outside.

"Want to go for a swim?" He asked me, grinning.

I playfully screamed, "No!"

"You sure?" he held me out from him as he got ankle deep in the black water that reflected off the night sky.

"Yes!" I giggled again.

He let me down on my feet, and I got a second of 'vertigo' from the motion stopping.

Before I could speak, I heard hollering coming from the back door. Sure enough, three dark boys were throwing their shirt off and running into the water; throwing water at one another.

Quil threw a fistful of water at Embry's face. Embry squinted his eyes, and then pondered something.

"Where's the salt after-taste?" he asked, pretending to be appalled. "This tastes like melted snow."

Probably was.

**I can guarantee next chapter will be better.**


	2. Two Hearts, One Beat

**Chayton's POV**

It was the morning of the wedding, and everything was extremely hectic. I didn't know why Alice even cared for the place to look like a damn castle, since the only guests had been here before, I don't think it mattered much to them.

Half of the guests were in the wedding party anyways.

Except me, of course, I had lived here for a while now. The vampire stench didn't hurt my nose anymore, it really wasn't that bad once you got used to it.

I would have left years ago if it wasn't for _her_. Elle was the center of my universe, and I couldn't imagine being away from her for even a day. Even this morning was running long since she was off doing all this getting-ready sort of stuff. She didn't need any of it, I knew. She would have looked just as cute if she walked down with her hair all snarled and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"This tux makes me look like a working stiff," I heard Embry grown a few feet away from me. He was looking in the mirror, and I had to agree, he did look weird all dressed up.

"Well, at least yours doesn't make you look like you gained thirty pounds," Quil fake-whined from beside him. Embry broke in to a smile and punched him in the arm.

"Cut it out," Sam said, walking up to them and placing one hand on each of their shoulders, "You two know you love these tux's."

They all chuckled and split apart to do their own things.

I heard faint little steps from outside the doorway, and then a few quick knocks.

"Can I come in?" Her sweet, angelic voice asked in an innocent way. My smile must have touched my eyes as I realized who it was.

"No, we're naked!" Quil called out, and then chuckled a bit more.

I rolled my eyes, "You can come in, Elle," I said lightly as I stood up.

She entered the room, closing the door gently behind her. I swear, everything about her was perfect and frail, she never made much noise. I supposed it was how everyone could hear her every move in this house. Her brother was the same.

She had her hair in curlers, and was dressed in a button down white shirt and jeans. She could have walked down like that, throwing flowers, and would have looked absolutely amazing.

"Aunt Alice is stressing me out," she folded her hands in front of her and looked down like she was ashamed to admit it, and then looked up, "I was wondering if any of you needed anything. Like something to drink or something."

She looked at me first, and I shook my head, "No, but thank you Elle," I told her calmly. I wasn't really thirsty and I didn't want to have her do anything for me.

"I'll have a Diet Coke," Embry announced to her. She jumped a little at his booming voice.

I glared at him, but he pretended he didn't see me.

"How about you Quil? Or Sam?" They both smiled politely and shook their heads like I had. They both had imprints, they understood it.

She smiled slightly and giggled, "Good, I don't think I could carry more than one, I'm a klutz," she giggled once more and exited the room silently.

Then I remembered that she only acted that way when other people were around. The only people she ever let hear her talk loud and didn't act so damn calm around were me, her mother, and Jacy.

Embry laughed once he had heard she was a few steps away from the door, "Geez, where does she get all this calmness from? Nessie isn't calm in the least, and neither is Jake."

"Bella," I told him, as a reflex. I had observed her behavior over the last few years, and Bella was always calm. Well, whenever I saw her she was. Maybe she wasn't the same when she was around Edward; people always acted differently around their mates.

As I waited for her to come back, my ears were listening for her quiet foot steps.

There was a clunk, some splashing sound, and a scream. Elle's scream.

I ran out of the room, the walls blurring past me as I went into the kitchen. I stopped when I saw Jacy, who looked soaking wet, with his hands clenched around Elle's neck.

A growl ripped out of my throat and I pushed him to the ground, taking Elle's hand and putting her behind me. A small crowd entered.

"What the _hell_?" I hissed at the boy on the floor. He was now on his hands and knees, with his teeth bared and snarling.

He didn't answer me. The face of anger only lasted another five seconds. Then, it was gone. He now wore a face of shock and disgust. He stood up on his feet.

He stared at Elle, apologetically, with his hands put out in front of him, as if to show he was unarmed. I looked back at her and she was staring at him, with the same expression. No doubt they were talking it out through their mind.

Nessie had pushed her way in front of everyone to stand in front of Jacy, "Are you all right?" She asked him, extremely worried. I almost thought about attacking her, also, who cared if _he_ was all right. What about the actual victim, my Elle?

Jacob, as if reading my thoughts, came to stand in front of her, his arms opened wide to hug her. "You all right, baby?" he asked, and I watched her face to see how she would answer.

I almost expected her to cry, she always cried if something slightly went wrong. It wasn't really her choice, her tears were always just a reflex. The only reason she wouldn't cry was because she knew everyone was watching her. She never showed her weakness to anyone but her mom, Jacy, and I.

"Everything's all right," Ness announced to the crowd. "Just a spill."

I snorted. Jake threw a death glare at me as everyone else dispersed from the room.

The only ones who remained were the 'happy' family of four and me.

Nobody spoke, we all looked around at one another.

Alice came in the room, "All right, come on, Nessie. Time to get in your dress," she clapped her hands. Then she squinted her eyes at Jake, "You," she pointed her finger at him, "You are not supposed to see her until she walks down the aisle." She threw her hands up in the air, "What's up with you two being so nontraditional? First, Ness wants _both_ her of her parents to walk her down the aisle, and _now_ you look at her before she's ready. Her hair is still in curlers for heavens sakes! Now, come! You too Elle, you have a lot to do! Only two hours people!" She took Ness's and Elle's wrist and lead them out of the room. I exited also, back to the room where I was before. The 'groomsmen' room.

I sat in a chair and dwindled my thumbs nervously, but I couldn't bring myself to leave the room. I knew she would be safe with Alice, and I knew she was away from Jacy.

Twenty, or maybe thirty minutes later, Jacy. entered the room, closing the door a bit harder than the usual person would. He was all dry and looked proper, like he had before. He looked at the floor as he took a chair on the other side of the room. He shoved his head into his hands and grunted.

I should have been able to just talk to him. To talk to him about what had just happened. But, as he sat across from me, I thought of him as an enemy.

After more minutes of silence, he slowly tilted his head up to look at me, "You imprinted on my sister," he said, rubbing his temples. He kept his eyes focused on the ground.

I jumped a little. He wasn't supposed to know about that. Not about the imprints. Not that some day he had a possibility of becoming a wolf himself and imprinting also.

"Where did you hear that?" I hissed at him in a whisper.

He smirked, "I'm not oblivious as Elle. Besides, I've been finding that my hearing has gotten a bit better. I can some conversations that I couldn't hear before."

"Oh," I sighed. "Well, then, yes. I imprinted on your sister when she was born."

He shook his head, "It's disgusting," he told me. "You're twice her age, physically."

This made me angry, but I knew it was only because he didn't know what it felt like to imprint, "It's not like that. I don't think about her _tha_t way."

"Not yet," he spat at me.

And in his eyes I could see no more innocence. He knew it all. Perhaps he knew that was his destiny too. The bags under his eyes concluded my statement, making him looking like a grown man. Only a grown man could express such anger.

I didn't know how long we sat there and stared at each other. It was a long time. Long enough to hear a tiny pixie voice call from outside the door, "It's time! Come on!"

He got up first, breaking the stare. Then I got up and followed him. We didn't speak at all as we walked out to the hallway.

"Okay," Alice whispered, at a human tone, so everyone could hear her. "Places everyone. You will walk down the stairs and descend into the family room. Once you get to the end of the aisle, you will split apart. Girls will stand on the left in a row, and the boys on the right. We'll send the flower girl and ring bearer down last, right before we bring Ness in with Edward and Bella. Then, when it's over, the bride and groom will go first, and then the wedding party will follow; at the same order as before."

As she said this, she took everyone and made sure they were standing next to their designated partner. I tried to catch a glimpse over at Elle, but everything was moving so fast.

I was to walk down with Leah, and we were going to be the second couple going down. In front of us was the best man, Sam, and the maid of honor, Emily. Then, behind us were Rachel and Embry. And behind them were Rebecca and Quil.

Behind them, there was Elle and Jacy. My shoulders shook as I thought about how close they would be; linked arms. I just couldn't feel one-hundred percent okay with it after this morning.

Light music began playing and Alice raced down the stairs to take her place in the audience. Sam pulled Emily forward, and they began down the stairs. When they hit the flat ground, I pulled Leah forward and we walked down. I almost stepped on her dress, and winced as I thought about how mad she'd be if I had.

There weren't many people in the crowd. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Paul, Jared, Seth, Kim, Collin, Brady, Amanda, Stacy, Charlie, and Billy. There were only two faces I didn't know. A man and a woman. Their frowns stood out from the crowd full of smiles. Their extremely light hair was hard to miss also. The lady looked at me for a split second, and then away to a couple coming behind me.

By the time we got up to the end of the aisle, I was glad to depart from Leah. I took my stance next to Sam and folded my hands in front of me.

I had made it just in time to see Elle walk down the stairs. I couldn't remember the anger I felt this morning, as I stared at her. The dress was wonderful, but I saw past it. Her hair was curled and up away from her face, a way I had never seen it. All of her features in her face were shining. The make-up didn't do her any justice, she already had amazing skin. There was no fake make-up blush on her cheeks. Only the actual warm blood radiated off of her face. She met my eyes, and giggled. Jacy looked over at her, to watch where he eyes were; and a frown formed on his face for a slight second as he saw me.

Sadly, when the two departed at the end, Elle had to go to the left, by the rest of the women.

The light music stopped, and more prominent music played. The wedding march. I looked at the top of the stairs and saw Nessie, her father on her left, and her mother on her right. She did look really nice. I looked over at Jake, and he was having a hard time not running down the aisle and carrying her away.

I heard a faint, little sigh from Elle; as she stared at her own mother. Her eyes were mainly sweeping up and down the dress.

Maybe she would get to wear it some day. I tried imagining her in it; but I couldn't; not just yet.

The trio reached the end of the aisle and the ceremony went on. By the time it was over, Nessie was covered in tears of joy; and Elle was wiping away tears from her eyes also.

After we all walked back down the aisle, Alice ordered us to stand in a line. And one by one, people came up and hugged everyone in the wedding party. Except for the few who just shook hands. I noticed that the blonde couple was coming down the line too. I shook their hands politely, and was shocked by their skin temperature. It was of a human's temperature; yet they didn't look human in the slightest. They had pale skin, just like a vampire. But their eyes were bright blue, so I wasn't sure on what they were.

I tuned my ears in on the women as she approached the newlyweds. "Jakey!" She squealed and threw her arms around Jake's neck. Nessie looked uncomfortable. Jake pushed her off slightly, trying to be nice.

"Hey, uh, Love," he said, wavering. Like he was choosing a proper name to call her.

Love... that sounded familiar. Then I was reminded who she was when I saw the look on Nessie's face. _That_ girl. I groaned, remembering how she annoyed Ness; which sort of annoyed me.

"Hey, Renesmee," she said nasally as she took herself away from Jake. "Oh, this is my brother Louis. I suppose you haven't met him yet."

That explained why they looked alike. They weren't a couple; the pale man was her sibling. Louis shook Jacob's hand and then Ness's hand.

Then they moved on to greet Elle. I kept my eyes and ears out for her. I didn't know if I could trust these people quite yet.

Elle shook Love's hand. Then, when she reached out to shake Louis's; he pulled her in for a hug instead. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes they had moved on to the next people in line.

I guess I just had to get used to people hugging Elle. _Who wouldn't want to hug her?_ I asked myself. So damn _perfect_.


	3. Two Wrongs

**Elle's POV:**

When I woke up, I couldn't help feeling excited that everything was going to be normal. The wedding stuff had ended two days ago, and last night we brought everyone to the airport. It was hard to see them all go, especially Grandpa Billy. I felt a bit better though when he kissed the top of my head and promised he would come more often.

The only visitors who didn't have to go were Leah, Seth, and Embry. This made me a bit glad since Seth and Embry were really funny and fun to hang around. Quil went; and I knew he must have had a girlfriend at home, otherwise he would have stayed.

There was something going on that no one would tell me about. That's why the three members of dad's pack stayed; they were waiting for _something_. I didn't know how long it would take for that something to happen, but it really puzzled me.

Maybe this was all connected. Maybe it had something to do with Jacy; people were always wondering where he was and what he was doing. He hardly came out of his room.

I knew I couldn't blame Jacy for what had happened that day when he attacked me. Jacy always built up anger. Sometimes he would talk to me about it through his mind. But, he hadn't talked to me in either way since then. I was afraid to ask him anything, maybe I would only be making it harder. My mind felt silent with only my thoughts; none of Jay's.

Since it was Friday, I knew almost every one was taking off to go hunting. During the wedding we had a bit of human visitors, and it hungered the vampire part of my family a bit.

So for two nights it would be just Chayton, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jay, and I.

Mom and dad had left for their honeymoon. I didn't know why they would need a honeymoon. It wasn't their first time or anything. Or, at least, I didn't think so. Sometimes at night, Jay would share his discuss it with me. What he could hear. His hearing was quite a bit better than mine.

I missed my brother.

I jumped as three quick rasps echoed through the hollow room of mine. Maybe I was just imagining the echo. This place was far from empty.

"Can I come in?" Chayton's voice made me sigh quietly into my pillow.

"Of course," I said brightly, trying to sit up in bed.

He left the door opened when he entered.

"Your mom called earlier and told me to give you this," he stepped towards me and handed me a piece of paper.

"_Clean your room, it's a mess. Love, _Mom." I groaned, "Ick, I hate cleaning."

Chayton laughed, "Don't worry about it. I can help you with most of it. You should have some breakfast first, though."

I was about to decline his offer, I really wasn't _that _hungry, but then I heard my stomach gurgle.

"Fine," I smiled and hopped out of bed. Luckily I had put on cute pajamas last night, nothing that could have made me look too ghastly.

Chayton followed behind me through the hallway and down the stairs, "What do you want? Some grilled cheese?"

I laughed, he was always spot on when it came to what I wanted. My mom never allowed for me to have lunch as breakfast, but today it wasn't in her hands.

"Yes, please," I grinned up at him, with a huge smile.

When it came to Chayton cooking meals for me, it was always done quickly. Not a second wasted as he buttered the bread, turned the stove on, put the pieces directly on each other, and flipped them up in the air multiple times.

"Look, Elle!" He bragged as he threw the sandwich up in the air, did a three-sixty, and caught it perfectly.

I clapped my hands and giggled, he was very cute when he showed off.

He continued to make another one, and I went over to the fridge. I opened it quietly and stared in it, "Hmm... let's see... milk or mountain dew?" I asked myself.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Elle, I'll get it for you," he set the pan down and strode over to the fridge.

I shut the door and turned to face him, smiling, "It's not going to kill me to do something, you know?"

His face was unsure only for a slight second, and then he smiled his tooth-baring smile.

"All right," he agreed. "But sit down after that, you're sandwiches are almost ready."

I sighed, you could never win with him.

I made a quick decision to grab the Mountain Dew. Since I already broke the 'No Lunch For Breakfast' rule, how about breaking the 'No Pop For Breakfast' rule?

Then I skipped over to the table, and took a seat. Before I could even try to open my can, Chayton came up from behind me and handed me a plate, taking the pop from my grip. He opened it and set it down.

I sighed once more, "Thanks, Chayton." I really _did_ appreciate it."I appreciate it."

"No problem, kiddo," he placed his hand on my head and messed up my hair a little.

_Kiddo_. What did I ever do to deserve the sick nickname 'kiddo' from the man I loved?

I gulped down one sandwich down, no problem, and then acted full so Chayton could eat the other one. It didn't look like he had eaten.

It took several attempts to assure him I was full and that he should take it. Finally, he agreed.

He basically shoved the sandwich down his throat and belched loudly. He would have excused himself, but he knew how I loved it when he burped. I hadn't told him why, it was cute.

So I pounded my right fist against my chest and let out even a louder and longer burp.

He burst out in applause. "That was fantastic, Elle," he told me proudly.

I stood up and bowed for him, "Thank you, thank you. I'd like to thank my best friend in the entire world, Chayton, for teaching me all I know!" I curtsied some more, pretending like I was accepting an award, like all the actors and actresses on television.

"You wanna know what your prize is?" He asked me, picking up our plates off the table and tossing them into the sink. "One ride up to your room!" he announced, picking me up by my waist. My heart fluttered and my stomach hurt good. He draped me over his shoulder and ran upstairs into my room.

When he set me down on my bed, I groaned, "What good is a ride to my room if I have to clean it?" I asked him.

He sat down next to me and shrugged, "It will be fun, I'll make it fun. Promise."

He picked up one of my pillows off the ground and hit my shoulder lightly, "Pillow fight?"

I shook my head. I had something to ask him, now that I thought about it. "I want to talk about something," I told him, knowing he'd be curious, and sat with my legs crossed facing him. He mirrored me with the same position.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking very worried.

I shrugged, "I heard Embry and Seth talking about something yesterday."

"Ah, don't listen to them, they're knuckle heads," he threw his hand forward, pretending it was no big deal. But it was. They were using the word 'imprint' a lot, and it scared me. Something about Quil having to see his imprint. They made it sound like an imprint was a bad person.

"I know," I agreed. "But, they kept saying the word over and over. _Imprint_."

He froze, and then put me in his lap, "It's nothing to worry about, Elle. It's a-- a wolf thing."  
"Okay," I said, disappointed. It sounded like he didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to talk about something he didn't. Maybe I would ask mom if she knew what it was when she got home in a week.

It felt weird sitting in his lap, like we hadn't done this in a while. I reached my hands up and put them on Chayton's face, if I couldn't see it; at least I could feel it.

His skin was so warm, a wolf thing. "Do I feel cold to you?" I asked.

I felt his head shake between my hands, "Not really. You've got some of your dad in you, you're pretty warm, Elle."

"Do you like it, you know, feeling warm to everyone?" I asked, sort of randomly.

I could feel his shrug behind me, "Yes, but it's even better when I can feel the warmth of other people. Like you, you feel nice on my skin."

I was glad that I wasn't facing him, so he couldn't see my blush.

"You feel nice to me too," I admitted, and my blush came again.

He laughed, his body shook. He put his hands on my cheeks. "I love when you blush, you're so innocent, Elle," he said politely, like it was a compliment.

The moment overtook my actions, and I turned around in his lap. His face even looked more beautiful up close like this. So, so beautiful.

My hands found their place again on his cheeks. I knew exactly what I wanted in this moment.

Nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that he was twice my physical age. It didn't matter that it was horribly wrong. It didn't matter that my father would hurt him if he found out. He wouldn't find out. If he did, I wouldn't let him lay a finger on the beautiful man in front of me.

His eyes wavered, looking anywhere but mine, "You're so young, Elle."

So he understood why I couldn't just kiss him. It was wrong, we were both wrong.

Two wrongs didn't make a right.

But, neither did two rights make a wrong.

But two sets of lips made a kiss. It was a partner thing. He was my partner; I had claimed him long ago. And that made it a right. A right of mine. A right of his. _Our_ right.

Before he could push me further away, I clutched his face tighter and threw my head forward. My lips had no trouble finding his, they were meant for each other.

I could feel all parts of me slipping, letting all my guards down, letting it happen, not caring anymore. His lips didn't move, but his hands did. He clutched at my waist. He didn't push it or pull it, but kept it firm as if he wouldn't allow us to get closer than we were.

I tilted my head and moved my lips; searching for the right postion for us. I tilted my head to the left, and his tilted left too. It was perfect for us. _Ours_.

Then our lips no longer moved, we were settled on this.

That fucker, a voice said from in my head. Not mine.

I pushed away from Chayton just so I could put myself in between him in the door.

My mind knew I had accidentally let my shield slip.

"Jacy, no!" I screamed aloud.

I only heard three stomps on the stairs before a heard a ripping, shreading noise that me writhe in pain. Yelling had been, now just growling.


	4. Two Universes Away

Elle's POV:

I swung out the door and raced down the hall, Chayton following only a few paces behind me.

_Jay, Jay! Calm down! _I screamed this over and over in my mind.

There was a hard pull on my wrist as I was about to take the first step down the stairs. Even if it weren't for the hand keeping me back, I knew I would have stalled at the sight anyways.

There was a medium-sized russet brown wolf snarling and twisting around at the bottom of the steps. Embry, Seth, and Leah were all around him, trying to hold him down.

_What's happening to me? Fuck, fuck, no! No, this can't happen to _me_! Let me go, let me go, you're hurting me! Stop! Stop!_

Jay's voice screamed inside my head. "Stop it!" I screamed, trying to break free of Chayton's hold. "You're hurting him! Stop!" I cried.

Chayton pulled me back further away from the stairs, "Stay here," he mumbled, "I'll help him."

He flew down the stairs, and I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see those few seconds where his clothes were off and he wasn't quite a wolf yet. He would have done the same for me.

"Please," I begged of him, though he probably wouldn't hear my whisper over the sound of the thrashing and screaming.

The yelling continued in my head. Each syllable made me flinch. I threw myself into the wall behind me, covering my ears.

This didn't help; just because I couldn't hear all the growling; I could hear a much worse thing; Jay's horrific thoughts. I could see the situation right through his mind, though I continued to close my eyes tightly.

_Jacy, you need to calm down. It's going to be all right. _This voice calmed me. It took me a second to realize that since I could hear Jay's thoughts, I could hear what others were saying to him. Or thinking.

Which meant I could talk right back to Chayton, if I was brave enough. I knew I wasn't though.

_Elle, call Carlisle! Tell him to come back to the house _right_ now. Tell him for only himself and Edward to come; we don't need a huge crowd right now. _Chayton commanded me, not shouting as much as demanding.

That was one thing I could do.

_Al-all right._ I thought warily, and then quickly put my shield back up.

I could hardly say anything when I stumbled into Chayton's room to use his cell phone. Carlisle answered right away, and I cried to him, "Something is wrong with Jacy. Come home, now, please!" I begged, trying to keep a good grip on the phone.

It was hard to do anything with the screaming in my head.

"We're on our way," He said quickly.

"Wait!" Chayton had commanded me to tell him something, I would never disobey Chayton, "Have no one come, except you and Edward, we don't need anyone else. Please." I flipped his phone shut; no longer being able to talk and hearing screams at once.

Jacy had started to calm down, and then remembered the reason he phased in the first place. He hissed rude remarks at Chayton over and over.

I couldn't take it; I hid under Chayton's bed, as if then the noise would stop.

Eventually, it all did. Well, not exactly all, I could hear a few voices talking to Jacy calmly.

_Come on, Jacy, you'll need to come with us. _Grandpa E. told him.

_Yeah, right_, Jacy snorted, and went through the possibilities through his head. I was wondering if he knew I could hear him, but didn't have the strength to speak to him.

I could see that everyone was leading him out of the house. They ran at a jogging speed for immortals for five minutes; and then Jacy's voice was out of my head mid-thought.

_Where the hell are they-- _Was what I heard right before my head was silent, like it had been for the past few days.

I heard two sets of feet walking down the hallway. I peaked out from under the bed to see the door creak open slowly and I saw a set of white paws. Chayton walked to beside the bed, and laid down on his stomach. He put his head down so he could see me.

His eyes were more intoxicating when they contrasted against his albino fur. I crawled out from under the bed and put my arms around his big, furry neck.

He whined one quick whine and was looking over at a pile of clothes. He wanted to phase back, so he could be with me in his human form. That didn't sound like such a bad idea to me.

I kissed his ear and walked out of the room into the hallway; and slumped against the wall. The loneliness was painful; striking all parts of my body. I hit my head against the wall, trying to figure out what had happened.

What were they doing with my brother? Where was he going? When would I see him again?

Chayton was back out in fifteen seconds, emerging in sweat pants. And, I sighed as I saw he had draped a shirt over his shoulders. He stared at me and put it on in less than a second.

"Don't do that," he hissed at me gently, picking me up from the ground.

I had forgotten I had been hitting my head against the wall when I swung it back and there was nothing there, because Chayton's arm was around my neck, and the other under my knees, carrying me.

He brought me to my bed room, and set me down on the bed.

I was more than surprised as he sat next to me and held my hand.

"I'm sorry for making your brother do that," he mumbled, ashamed. "We won't have to worry about upsetting him anymore."

I sighed, squeezing his hand, "No more kissing?"

He froze, "You know, I hate keeping away from you. I know you want me, I truly know. But, I shouldn't have gave in right then. Can't you wait a year?" He asked, strained.

I shook my head, "I guess I could, but I'd rather not. You don't want to either, " I pointed out. "You're just so afraid of my father to even realize that."

"No," he disagreed. "It's because of your age."

I snorted, "We both know that I am a bit more mature than the average thirteen year old girl. Treat me like an adult; love me like you would a grown woman," I told him, placing my other hand that wasn't interlocked with his on his chest, over his heart.

"I wish, but I can't. Jacob is my Alpha; if he knew, he'd tell me to quit and wait another year."

I realized what he was talking about, "You don't want to get hurt," I stated.

He chuckled, "Not quite."

"Then why?" I wiped a stray tear away from my eye.

"Aw, don't cry, Elle," he frowned. He wiped the rest of the moisture off of my cheeks with his wrist, "Everything will be fine. And I'm not afraid of being hurt. I'm afraid that... that if I make one wrong move, he'll order me away and I'll have to go." He held my hand on his chest. "And I can wait a year if it means that I get to see you everyone of those single years before that year passes."

I twisted my lips, trying to get a hold on what he was saying. I sniffled, "Daddy doesn't _have_ to know."

He threw his head back and grunted, like he was restraining himself from doing something, "I know he doesn't."

"Then why won't you kiss me? Why can't we be together?" I sat up, placing my hands on his shoulders. He did the same to me.

So much had changed within the last few days.

Chayton breathed in and out one last time before he let his lips touch mine. I smiled and then shifted in to our position.

"Elle," he moaned, making my stomach fill with thousands of butterflies, "How are you so good at this?"

I blushed. My lips opened and closed a few times before answering, "Mmm..." I hummed. "Don't know," I said, leaving it at that.

His warm arms wound around me tightly, and I found my home. He pushed me back, so he was on top of me for only a few seconds. Then he stopped, seizing all of himself away from me.

"Your room still isn't clean," he reminded me, and then walked across the room. I groaned, because I knew that this kissing thing was going to be over. For a while.

If everyone stayed away long enough, maybe we could kiss more tonight. In the dark; that was considered romantic, wasn't it?

After cleaning my room for an hour (we got slightly distracted a few times) we went for a walk around the woods and skipped rocks down by the lake. Chayton held my hand and didn't do much more than that. I didn't mind, we had tons to talk about.

He told me his history, and how his parents were outcasted of the Quileutes and that was why Grandpa couldn't read his mind, and he had a shield like me when he was in wolf form so the others wouldn't hear all of his thoughts. He was more wolven than the others; that's why he had the darkest brown eyes, and the lightest fur color.

He told me about when he met my mom, and admitted that he a slight crush on her at the time. It didn't bother me, I could tell that he wasn't interested in her anymore. He made me laugh as he talked about all the times my dad would get pissed at him for doing stupid stuff; and how mom climbed a tree once and he had to get her down.

After a while, he said his voice was getting hoarse and started asking me questions about stuff instead. He asked about Jacy; what it was like to share part of my mind with him.

He took me aback when he asked why I was so quiet all the time around other people than him, my mother, and Jay.

"Um." I thought about this one for a while, "I don't know. Jay sometimes teases me for it; and I guess I've noticed that I act that way around other people," I shrugged. "I just feel, like, if I was loud; I might annoy some one. I really don't want anyone to get mad at me," I blushed when I realized what I had told him. "And it's different around you, mom, and Jay because you guys could never hate me."

"What about your father?"

I already knew the answer to this one. "I feel like I need to always impress him. Maybe it's because he's alpha... and someday I'm going to join his pack."

Chayton stopped walking and pulled my hand back with him, "You really believe that?"

I stared at him, for a moment I was absolutely incredulous, "Of course I do. Jacy did; and I'm his other half."

His hand squeezed tighter on mine, but he didn't speak.

So I went on. "Jacy is oldest; technically. It's really only a matter of time until I do. But, as you said, right before your first phase; you get sort of irritated at everything, and, well," I shrugged. "I'm not really angry about anything. I've got you."

He smiled and then continued to walk, "You might not, you know. You're a girl; there's a smaller chance that you'll have to."

"_Have_ to?" I crinkled my nose up, "I sort of _want_ to, Chayton."

"W-w-what?" He stuttered, amazed by what I had said, "W-w-why?"

I stopped so I could face him. He was quite a bit taller, so he lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his torso. "Well, first of all, I can be with you more. We can show our thoughts to each other whenever we want to; like Jacy and I. We can run alongside of each other; race each other. I don't see why this is a bad thing at all, in fact."

He blinked a few times and then opened his eyes wide, "You know, seeing inside of your mind was kind of cool today through Jacy. I guess all I really saw was fear. But, the weird this was, you didn't have any fear for yourself. You were concerned about Jacy. And about me."

"Of course I was," I sighed into his chest, "I didn't know the wolf gene would pass on to us; it was sort of a shocking moment."

He didn't speak; he just nodded again and again.

"I hope he isn't too mad about us," I said sadly. "It's really none of his business."


	5. Two Opinions

**Jacy's POV:**

"You need to learn how to control all this anger," Carlisle said from a few yards away. He looked scared of me; and that was what I wanted.

A bit ago Grandpa E. had run home and gotten me some clothes. Well, not really, he dug through the bag and pulled everything out. All it was was eight pairs of shorts.

"You're going to need to be comfortable shirtless if you're going to be a wolf. You never know when you're going to lose control and phase; it's even harder when you're a newbie," Embry had told me; looking like he was enjoying this 'being wise' thing.

I rolled my eyes, and then the entire group grunted in displeasure.

I wasn't going to be happy about this. This wasn't a good thing at all. Being so damn angry that I wanted to attack my fucking sister the day of the wedding? Where did this all come from? Why had I cared that she made a simple spill and I got my hair wet?

There was one thing I could be mad about. Or even better; furious.

Chayton. The one who... kissed my sister. My sister who was two years old! I didn't care if she was physically thirteen, but he had lived twenty two _years_ without my sister existing... Twenty-two years of more _experience _with relationships than her.

Ripping his throat out seemed like a good idea; or maybe approaching each limb and dislodging them separately.

"You need to practice phasing again, Jace," Seth told me from beside me. Through all of this, he was the only one who was calm during this entire thing.

"Okay," I grumbled, trudging off to behind some trees. I removed my shorts after checking around to make sure I was alone. "What do I do now? Think of something to get me angry?" I asked in a loud voice; to make sure they could hear me.

"No," Grandpa E. instructed. "You don't want to try and anger yourself every time you phase; then you might endanger the ones around you. Just focus."

Damn, it was just so easy to think of unpleasant things that made me want to explain. This stupid focusing thing was absolute bullshit.

I tried focusing on a tree; staring past the tree; and past the one behind it, and so forth.

Phase, Jacy, phase. _The sooner you get this damn 'learning week' or two weeks or whatever over the sooner you can go back to your sister and kill Chayton._

_No,_ I told myself, _don't think about Chayton. Think about running. Think about how fast you can run in your wolf form; think of the dark color of your fur; if only dad could see it, he would be proud that you took on his brown coat. _

This time phasing was more gentle and it didn't hurt a bit. I slowly transformed into my wolf me and got back down on all fours. I noticed I had grown quite a bit more from the first couple of times.

I circled a little, trying to catch a look at my tail. I could only see the tip of it; it looked furrier than before.

I paced myself slowly to get back into the clearing. Everyone looked pretty impressed as I walked around them; totally calm.

Maybe I could charade them. Maybe I could trick them into thinking I was perfectly trained. Then, perhaps I could get back around the time dad got back from his honeymoon. Then I could finally reveal to him what Chayton actually was and what his _actual _intentions were.

"Good," Grandpa C. applauded, "Now phase back, focus again."

As soon as my face was out of his sight, I rolled my eyes. Who was he to order me, all supreme wolf, around? Someday maybe I could become alpha and overtake everything. Be in charge of everyone around me.

It was much easier to phase back to human form. More natural. I didn't have to focus on anything really. I stood up on my legs and went from being a wolf to a human again.

I sighed and pulled my shorts up my legs. Huh, that was weird. They wouldn't fit, they wouldn't go past my knees. I tugged harder and harder on the demin, "Come on! Goddamnit!"

I fell over in a grunt. "We have a problem," I announced loud enough for everyone to hear. "My shorts don't fit me."

I trembled as I said that. _My_ own shorts didn't fit me, when I had had them on merely three minutes ago and they were quite baggy.

I heard Embry burst out in laughter and a couple other muffled laughs by Leah.

"The process must go backwards for vampwolves," Embry tried to say while he continued laughing.

"I think werepire is a more proper name," Seth said, joining in on Embry's fun.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "Now, why the hell can't I fit in my damn shorts?" I called out louder.

They all went silent.

Something flew at me instantly and hit me directly in the forehead. I grumbled as I picked the ball off the ground. It was a pair of shorts balled into a sphere with a rubber band around it.

"I brought some of Emmett's just in case," Grandpa E. told me.

I pulled them on and they were a bit big. I took the belt off my old pair and strung it in the new ones. It barely fit, I had to make a new hole so it was big enough.

While I was trying to buckle it I took notice that I was quite a bit ways off the ground. I was now eye level with one of the branches on the tree, when before it had hung over my head quite a bit.

I ran out of the woods and back into the clearing for an explanation.

**Elle's POV: (Yes, I know, I do a lot of stuff in Elle's POV. I just love making these little cute scenes that make you go 'aw')**

I felt Chayton's hot hands leave my back as I was set down on something soft. My bed. Why was I so human? If I was a full vampire then I wouldn't have to sleep. Chayton and I could talk endlessly. Even Chayton admitted he didn't need much sleep.

I groaned as he tried pulling out the blankets from under me to pull them over.

"What?" He asked instantly.

I smiled and knew that this was my time to shine. I opened my eyes and made one quick glance out the huge window beside my bed. The full moon shined, and I could feel my smile creep up on myself.

"I'm not tired," I told him, still looking out the window.

"Really?" He asked incredulously. "Is that why you fell asleep on the grass outside while we were talking?"

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, "Seriously?" I moaned and hit myself in the forehead lightly, "Oh, man, I'm sorry Chayton. How long was I out?"

He smiled at me and took a seat, "Oh, about three or so hours. You looked so comfortable on the ground so I let you sleep. But now, I figured, it was getting a bit late. Sorry to wake you." But I could tell, from his smile, he was a bit happy I was awake.

I placed my hand on his chest, sad to see he was still wearing a shirt. "So, what do we do now?" I asked, trying to play a bit of a 'seductive' tone but I probably sounded more like a fool. But this is how people did it on television.

Television was one of my favorite pastimes because I liked to see how humans went about things. Real people who slept, didn't drink animal blood, couldn't run sixty miles an hour, and couldn't lift a car over their head in one swift, easy motion.

My favorites to watch were teen dramas. There was always some sort of controversy going on; and it interested me to see how they solved them. Most of the time it was compromise.

One time I even stayed up really late and muted the TV; leaving the captions on. Some graphic show was on and it was some sort of sex show. How to get 'him' interested. The best way to ask. All that jazz.

Not that I wanted to have sex with Chayton right now. That was one thing I wouldn't approach like my parents had. I believed that I should save myself until I'm married. Then I can be sure.

Another thing I didn't like that my parents did was the honeymoon thing. What was the point of a honeymoon when _everyone_ knows what you're going to be doing? I'd rather wait until we were at home and people were away. So we had moments to ourselves, so people wouldn't be making those 'Wondering what they're doing right now' jokes.

I shook my head to try to concentrate again.

"Chayton" I whispered. "I-I don't really like this shirt." I rubbed my finger in a circle over his shirt where his heart would most likely be.

He looked at me alarmed, "Why not?" He asked innocently.

I shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really do you any justice. Your muscles are hidden; and they're not something you should hide from the world," I toyed.

He realized what I was trying to do and took my hand in his, "Well, it's not likely that I will be taking it off."

I sighed in my mind. Maybe I could try to do a compromise. "If you take off yours, I will too."

His eyes closed and his head went down. He put his hands firmly on my shoulders and looked up slowly.

"No, Elle."

Rejection washed over me. He saw it immediately. His arms were wound around me in a split second.

"I didn't mean it like that, Elle, you know that. You're not ready for that stuff yet. I'm hardly ready myself. Now, we can stick to the kissing, but that's about it for now. And when everyone gets back from their hunting trip tomorrow, we're going to have to find alternatives."

"Like what?" I huffed, giving up.

"Like we can say we're going for a walk in the woods, or something, whatever you want, baby."

A new wave hit me, and my stomach hurt for a second.

I turned around in his arms so I could face him.

"Then maybe we should savor tonight."

"Okay," he agreed right away. "What kind of thing are you thinking?"

I thought about it for a minute, and he still looked patient. I finally got it, "Let's just focus on touching. Find our spots that make us happy."

He blushed.

"No, not like that. Like this." I demonstrated by putting my hand right below his neck, and I rubbed it with a bit of strength.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he smiled pleasured.

"Hm," he pondered. "Not such a bad idea, but now it's my turn."


	6. Two Individuals

_Wake up sleepyhead! Now, now, now! I miss you and I want to see you not asleep! _A some-what annoying voice in my head chanted. I tried shoving my head under my pillow.

Wait a minute... _Jacy!_ I screamed in my head. _Jacy, Jacy, Jacy!_

_Whatever happened to the nickname of Jay? _He asked, playfully.

_Where are you? _I demanded, racing out of my bedroom and down the stairs. He was nowhere to be seen.

_We just got in the twenty or so mile radius of thought-hearing. I could hear your dreaming thoughts. You dream in bright colors, Elle._

I blushed and I hoped that there had not been a dream about Chayton. No, no, I would have remembered that.

_Which direction?_ I asked, changing my stance, pivoting on my left foot. I heard a sigh from up the stairs. Leaning over the railing was Chayton.

"Jacy's on his way!" I screamed, half in delight, and half in warning.

No worry came across his face; only a look of peace. He smiled at me and then went back up the stairs. I supposed it was early enough for him to have the excuse of him sleeping.

_Who's coming back with you?_ I asked Jay, realizing he wasn't going to answer my other question.

_The pack. The rest of them are still hunting; they will be finished in a couple of hours though._

_Okay,_ I started jumping on my toes.

Maybe he had calmed himself now; maybe he wasn't as mad at Chayton as I originally thought. That would be really awesome.

Before I knew it, I heard the sound of many voices and then the door was open.

Jay and I hugged delightfully. But it wasn't the same. Instead of having the perfect person to hug; my size; he was huge. Really huge. This couldn't haven't been my brother.

I wrapped my arms around my own back and took a few steps back. I touched his cheek. "Dad?" I asked, even though I knew it was a stupid question.

He shook his head. And with his grown-up, man voice he laughed, _No, Elle, it's me, Jacy._

I froze almost inhumanly.

He looked himself over, "I guess I could see the resemblance between dad and I."

I found that my hands were reaching up as high as possible to cradle both cheeks of his. "Jacy?" I asked, though I was most certain that it was. "Jacy?" I questioned again. "Jacy?" I began to feel a bit faint. But I knew that right now I could not faint, I was too curious.

His big, brown eyes rolled, "Yeah, Elle, don't get a heart attack or something," he mumbled.

My head was in his chest again, breathing in the new scent he has accumulated. "I missed you so much." Usually, I would have said this in my head, but I couldn't allow my guard to be down; when I was so vulnerable.

"Me too," he wrapped his huge, strong arms around my little figure.

Eventually, the rest of the wolf pack retreated to do whatever they were doing; and I could tell Jacy was getting a bit uncomfortable by the silence.

I could bring it up. We could have a long conversation over this entire thing. We always talked everything over; I loved him too much to hide part of my life from him.

But now Jacy had a new life; as a wolf. He would probably be constantly phasing and running. He belonged to a group now where he could open his mind to a bunch of new people.

I knew, in a way, that I had a new life too now. Chayton was my new life; in every single aspect. Chayton was now my everything, and it wasn't at all a bad thing.

My mouth opened slightly to say something, but instead of my voice filling the silence; the phone rang. I dashed to the kitchen and grabbed the receiver off of the counter. Jacy didn't follow me in.

"Hello?" I asked, almost out of breath.

"Hey, is, umm, Renesmee there?" A voice that I had never heard before asked.

"Oh, no," I said slowly. Trying not to leak too much information. "She won't be back for a few days..." I trailed off after he didn't answer.

"Oh, well, sorry," he said awkwardly; obviously a human, "Can you write a message for her from me?"

My hands started opening up drawers; finding a pen and paper, "No problem, sure," I said quite happily.

"Can you tell her that I just need her to call me as soon as possible? I can tell her more when she gets back from where she is..." he was about to ask, but decided against it.

I jotted down, _Important call, ASAP. _

"May I ask who this is?" he asked while I finished the sentence up.

My mind went blank. I remembered talking about enrolling in high school a while ago... the same one my mom and dad had went to for the past two years since we were born. They said that my cover would be that I would play as my father's sister. That I was originally from Washington; but when my father had died from cancer, I moved out here to be with Jake and his new wife. Jacy and I would be twins; of course... I wondered if that would have still worked out...

"Uh, hello?" His voice sounded sort of worried.

"Oh, um, sorry," I blinked a few times and then recovered, "I'm Jacob's sister. Do you know Jake?"

His voice became deeper, "Yes, I know Jacob. He moved in with Ness now?"

"Yes," I said unsure. "They were just married recently..."

His voice faltered, "M-m-married?"

My eyes searched for something to focus on. Had I told him something I wasn't supposed to?

"Who is this?" I finally asked, so I could write the name down on paper for my mother.

"Presley; I was friends Renesmee in high school."

I smiled at this, he sounded friendly enough, "Okay, Presley, I'll be sure to tell her that you called," I laughed responsively and quickly set down the phone before I said anything else stupid.


	7. Two Personalities

Jacy's POV:

I stood there sort of smiling to myself as Elle left the room to answer the phone. Sure, she looked shocked; but overall, I think she was happy.

I knew that I was happy; happy being the very least. I turned around so I could sort of see my reflection in the mirror since the shades were shut.

My hands flew to my face; I hadn't seen it one bit since the day I had left. I pulled on my cheeks, trying to see if there was some sort of mask or something on it.

I looked like a seventeen year old version of my father. I knew that in only a week or so I would be full grown like him... he would be so proud of me.

Before I knew exactly what I was doing; my arms flexed in many different ways, creating so many muscles I never had before. I was ripped; there was no doubt.

A sound of heavy laughter came from behind me, "Wow, self-loving much, Jace?" I heard Embry's voice say and then I saw his reflection as he took my shoulders and shook them slightly.

I turned around to growl at him, but he didn't look at all scared. I just rolled my eyes.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, you really don't have much to admire," I squeezed the top of his arm. It was firm, I guess, but not as rock hard as mine.

Embry reacted the same way that I had, "Whatever, Newbie." He exited into the room.

For the next few hours I saw no sign of Chayton whatsoever. When I had first walked in, I could smell that he was around; up in his room most likely. Soon he must have slipped out of his window to go running for a while.

He was smart, I'd give him that much.

I entered the living room and there was Elle, curled up on the couch, flipping through the TV channel. More like pretending to; I could see she was staring past the screen though.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her, trying to sound sarcastic. Small talk wasn't a normal thing for us.

She jumped a little at my voice. Then, she turned to face me and blush; just an Elle thing.

Her face was sweet for a second, then it turned sour. "Don't scare me!" she hissed with a frown, trying so hard to hide her smile. I laughed at that, and then she threw the remote control at my gut.

But, of course, I caught it.

"I hope you know that you're a bonafide freak now," she said as I sat down next to her. "No _norma_l person would be able to catch like that."

"Eh, doesn't bother me much, I guess," I just shrugged. "I love running in wolf form, sis," I confessed.

"Maybe soon I'll know..." she trailed off before jumping on her feet.

I had been slightly distracted before, but now I could clearly smell my family approaching. Elle even noticed it before me as she raced towards the backyard.

Was that somehow a sign? My thoughts were pushed outward forcefully as I tried not to think about that. About her having to go through what I went through.

I walked just far enough out the door to see Elle run into the arms of Grandma B. I rolled my eyes are her typical behavior; I just didn't understand the fascination that Elle had for her.

Edward made eye contact with me and I nodded as if to say, _Everything is going just fine_.

Did I mention the fact that I glad that I carried the shield gene from Grandma B.?

It was enjoying the slightly-invisible feeling as I saw everyone rush to hug Elle. It wasn't to long though until everyone's eyes were on me. I smirked.

Only one person took a step forward. Aunt Alice. She ran to me quickly, twirled me around in her little arms, and then disappeared into the house for some odd reason. I had to say, it felt weird being picked up and hugged by such a small person. It was hard to imagine how strong she was; though she was not one bit wolf. Just a vampire.

I turned around to see where she was going; and I found myself chest to chest with my enemy.

The anger I had been holding up the last few days boiled inside of me. "Chayton," I hissed, balling my hands into tight fists.

His face looked shocked, and he took a few steps back from me. Scared, most likely.

I pushed myself forward so I was in his face. His hands were on my shoulders and he was pushing me back, "Jacy, calm down, you don't need to be like this."

His tone was gross, like he thought he was my father or something. My father could and would rip him to shreds once he was back from his honeymoon and I told him about what was happening.

"Yes, I need to be like this. I need to feel your neck crack under my hands." My hands responded to my words and I quickly rushed to place them around his throat.

But his hands caught me before they could touch him. How could he be so strong?

Little warm hands wrapped around one of my arms.

"Jacy, stop, no!" Elle's angelic voice pleaded.

"Elle, get away, he's ang--" Chayton's concentration was on her for a quick second and then back at mine as soon as my hands constricted tighter around his.

"Don't tell my sister what to do!" I hollered at him, trying my hardest to get his hands off of me.

My body shook harder and harder as I got angrier.

There was only a certain point of anger I could supress before I would--

I felt my body rip apart, though it did not hurt me one bit. It all happened so fast; not like the times when I had been more gentle.

Now I stood tall on four legs, my stance still towards Chayton.

But Chayton's face wanted nothing to do with me; all his focus was on something behind me. He ran fast and I turned around to see what he was fussing about.

I heard a bunch of people screaming Elle's name before I actually saw my little sister lying on the ground. Carlisle was propping her up and I knew she wasn't seriously injured. Her eyes were still in motion as she looked around with tears falling down her tiny cheeks.

I did that. She was crying because of me.

And all I could hear from her was, "Are you all right Chayton?" As if she hadn't been thrown across the room and her jeans weren't ripped and bloody.

My instincts kicked in, and I ran out the back door. No one glanced back at me at all. I didn't stop at all until I got to the tree line. Before me stood a little, fragile vampire with a duffel bag in her hand.

"Take this, and call when you're calmed down," she instructed. She wasn't giving me a choice either; her arms were already placing the bag around my neck.

I didn't ask her how she knew I was going to be running, even though both my sister and I were blind spots to her power.

Then, after that, for hours and hours; I refused to think about Elle in the least.

I ran until it was pitch dark.

I knew exactly where I was; in a little patch of forest outside of the city Minneapolis.

That's when I got the idea that maybe walking would do me some good. I slowed down and phased back into human form. Quickly, before anyone could see me, I dressed in the dark. Jeans and a cotton t-shirt that I couldn't see the color of since it was so dark.

While I was digging in the bag for some shoes, I saw the cell phone Alice had packed for me. I opened up the fancy-looking thing and saw fifteen missed calls. It was the house phone; which meant it would probably have been Elle.

Then again, why would Elle care about me? She was too wrapped up in Chayton; that she didn't care what happened to me. There was no reason for her to.

The edge of the forest only took me a few minutes to get to. Then I found myself engrossed in the sounds and sights of the big city. I took a deep breath before I stepped forward some more.

I had no reason to be scared, right? I saw big cities all the time on television; robbery was common in the night, gangs lurked all over; well, that didn't seem to be the case here. It was probably the most comforting silence I had ever experienced. I kept my footsteps soft to match the mood and walked on the sidewalk for a while.

Each step was another from home. I kind of liked that feeling; so I kept my head down to watch my feet go faster and faster away from home.

I walked like that forever and I told myself I would stop the second I heard a sound that wasn't coming from me. This silence I once loved was now annoying the hell out of me.

Not much later when that thought entered my mind; I heard a quiet sigh.

My feet stopped and my head snapped up. There was a girl at least ten feet away from me, she was faced away from me. She had her hands on the seat of a motorcycle; and was looking down at them. Her stance was extremely tense.

She didn't move one bit, and her stillness frightened me a little. Was she all right?

But before I could get myself to turn away from her, I thought about what she might mean to somebody. What if that was Elle? Frozen of fear of something unknown out in the middle of a city at night. Would I want a kind stranger to come along and help her home?

Of course I would, as long as that stranger had his morals in the right place. Which, I did; I didn't want to hurt her at all.

"Excuse me miss," I called out, remembering that 'miss' was a common term for women who you didn't know. "Are you all right?" My left hand reached out as a reflex.

She turned around quickly, looking immensely freaked out. Her hands wrapped tight around something behind her back. She shook her head, "No, I'm fine, thanks," she said too quickly to actually be okay.

But, as she turned back around, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her face was so soft; I stood there mesmerized. Her dark jeans and leather jacket had made her look like some tough biker chick from the back.

But she wasn't at a 'chick'. She was a woman; the most beautiful woman I had seen ever; the celebrities in Hollywood had nothing on this girl.

I felt stupid as I stepped towards her, but not out of place. Like each step was supposed to happen to lead me to her.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. She jumped at my voice a little and turned around gasping.

"I'm sorry, maybe I gave you the wrong impression." Her stance was suddenly tight and her tone sarcastic, "I'm not _that_ kind of girl."

My mouth gaped uncontrollably. I wasn't thinking that at all. "That's not what I was thinking!" I said too loud. "Really, miss, I'm just a little worried about you, that's all. It's night time and you're in big city all alone."

Her face had been beautifully hard and unemotional; but it had suddenly turned soft to match the rest of her body. She took what she had been hiding behind her back into a compartment of one of her motorcycle bags; and then took a step forward. "You're too sweet. But, I come here a lot; I know my way around. Thank you for your concern though." She pinched one of my cheeks. "But you really should be heading home to your mommy and daddy," she bunched up her lips and said those words like I was a kid.

"I'm seventeen," I lied; knowing that that would seem about right with my body size. "I'm not a kid." I told her, not sarcastically, but more to inform her.

"Oh," she was taken aback, "I see... but, what are you doing around here? I know everyone around these streets; and you're not one of them. Plus you're wearing shorts. Are you insane?"  
I was insane for her; whoever she was.


	8. Two Minds Met

I stood there unchanging, staring at this beautiful girl that I did not know the name of. I _needed_ to know her name.

She started to get uncomfortable and rubbed one of her arms with her other. "You okay?" She asked me, waving her hand up and down in front of my face.

I smiled and nodded. "More than okay. I'm just glad I ran into some one to talk to."

Her stance tensed again and her eyes wandered all around. "Has something happened? Is that why you're away from home?"

I laughed and took a seat on the concrete. It seemed to relax her now that she was the taller one of us two. "Yeah, a lot of things are happening. But I'd much rather know why you're not at home." I pulled on my heels so I was sitting cross-legged.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to grab something. She pivoted back to face me and held up something small and white. It looked sort of like a thermometer. I straightened up. "You're sick?" I asked frantically, trying to maintain my sitting position.

The wondrous girl just closed her eyes and bit her lip to hold back a smile. "You've never seen one of these before, have you?"

I shook my head. My legs jumped me up and I went over to examine it. It still was shaped like a thermometer, just some weird way of setting it up.

I looked at her, trying to read her face, so maybe I could figure it out.

Her sigh sounded like the wind blowing gently over a river, "It's a pregnancy test."

My eyes widened further and further as I realized exactly what that meant. I had only watch a little TV, not nearly as much as Elle, but I still knew what that meant.

"You're pregnant?" I asked her, scared to hear the answer.

She shrugged, "We'll know soon enough."

I went silent and continued to stare at the hand-held object which was lit up because of the street lamp overhead.

Her head slowly turned towards mine, and then away as she saw that I saw her eyes on my face. She wasn't nearly worried about this whole thing as I was.

"What's you name?" She asked suddenly, looking at me through her big, brown eyes that worked perfectly with her olive-toned skin and black hair.

I would say that she reminded me of Elle; but that would be a lie. The only thing similar would be the long, black, straight hair. Otherwise Elle was as pale as the snow; and this girl wasn't in the least.

"Uh, Jacy," I said, realizing she was staring at me weird for not answering right away. "Yours?" Finally, I would get to know her glorious name that would match her shining face and body.

She smirked, as if she didn't want to tell me. "I guess you told me yours. My friends just call me Jewel."

Jewel was a jewel.

"Like the kind you wear on jewelry?" I asked her, fascinated by her odd name.

Jewel's laugh sounded like the soft sound of rain. "No, it's spelled J-u-l-e."

I didn't frown at this; she was still unmistakably a jewel.

"What's it short for?" I asked her, just in case it was short for something like Julie or Julianne or something...

Her head snapped to the thing she was holding in her hand. "Oh, god!" Her hand flew to her mouth.

She flew to her on to her knees and threw the little piece of plastic into the road. "Thank god."

Jule's shoulders shook and I saw she was crying. I got on my knees too and hugged her.

There was one thing I knew about girls; they didn't like to be hugged if they didn't know you that well. But when they were emotional they weren't in their right mind and wanted any source of comfort.

Jule seemed to appreciate it actually. She smiled and grabbed at my face, "It's negative. Oh my god, Jacy, it's negative," she cried. Her head found its way to my shoulder and I smiled as I hugged her tightly.

What boy could have been more lucky?

(Perfect place to shift into...) Chayton's POV:

I couldn't a more lucky man than me right now. I was given all rights to make sure Elle had what she wanted the moment she wanted it while she was resting from the earlier incident.

'Incident'. That's what I would have to think of it as from now on.

But why couldn't Jacy have been more careful? This was the second time he had harmed her and I had enough! Elle was a perfect little angel who deserved nothing but praise.

And that's not even what bothered me most about it. After her thigh had had scars cut deep down, she was worried about _me_. I don't know why she should have to. I was a million times stronger than Jacy; and she knew that.

So, as I walked in to the living room with a Mountain Dew with ice and a small-ish bowl of Macaroni and Cheese; I couldn't help but wince as I saw her leg rested up on a pillow beneath the blankets. She was leaning up so her legs were still on the couch; but her back was to Rosalie's side. Rose had one od her arms around Elle's shoulders and was running a few of her fingers through Elle's hair. Alice sat down on the other end by Elle's feet and was adjusting the pillow under her foot slowly. Emmett and Jasper stood behind the couch.

Edward and Bella were sitting on the wooden floor, curled up together but their eyes on the television. Seth sat inches away from Bella, his arms folded over his knees and the remote beside him.

No one looked up except Elle to see me walk in. Her smile made me stop so I wouldn't pass out. Who needed alcohol with such a toxic little girl around so much?

"Here, Chayton," Rose reached out her hand that had been in Elle's hair to reach out for the bowl of Macaroni. I felt unhelpful as I passed it over to her. She set it in Elle's lap and then reached for the Mountain Dew.

Bella looked over at me, her eyes just curious. She smiled as stood up. Edward got up with her and held her hand as she walked towards me.

"Chayton," she sighed. "W-we need to know why this happened today." Her speech told me that she didn't want to address me, but really wanted to figure this out.

I stood there in silence, refusing to tell them what it really was about. I couldn't think of an excuse though.

"What she meant was, what caused Jacy to feel the need to attack you today? Is there a certain reason he felt so mad to where as he had to be so angry?" Edward filled in for her; looking a bit uncomfortable.

I felt ashamed; ashamed I had taken advantage of Elle why everyone was away. I was a monster.

A growl emerged from Jasper who had been standing over Alice. He took a few steps forward towards us and Emmett stood beside him; ready to stop him if he did something irrational.

Edward's lip started to curl over his top teeth.

It took me a second to realize that Jasper had felt my shame for doing some immoral, and then Edward had read his mind.

"May I remind you that she is only two years old?"

I saw Elle's hands slip and the bowl shatter to the ground. Everyone else in the room started to catch on with what was happening.

"Stop!" In a sudden movement Elle pivoted so her feet were on the ground and she tried to jump up before Rose caught her around the waist and pulled her back. The cutting of flesh almost was louder than her screaming."You have to listen to me!" she pleaded. I tried to step forward because it was just a reaction to mine. I saw her eyes close in pain. She had stepped in the broken glass of the bowl when she was on her feet. She curled into Rose's chest trying to hide her tears.

"Elle!" I cried, but there were arms keeping me back. I grunted and tried to push harder and harder.

But before I could have a chance of breaking through the stone arms; Carlisle was had rushed down the stairs and grabbed my little angel in his arms. He carried her quickly up the stairs. To his work room I imagined.

My body relaxed as I tried to think of the fact that she was getting helped.

"You can leave now Chayton," Edward's arms pushed me out of the room and out of the door. I stood on the grass and tried to think of exactly what had just happened.

My poor Elle.

I decided after a while that I would give them a day; then I'd be back tomorrow and explain everything. Until then I had twenty-four Elle-less hours to think of what was to be done.


	9. Two Hells

**Jacy's Pov:**

Jule cried herself basically dry, or so that is how she had said it.

Abruptly, her shoulders stopped shaking and she took her hands away from her face slowly. She smirked at me and I released her and stood. She mirrored myself.

Just before I could ask her if she was truly all right: she said, "Thanks. I'm sorry," she wiped another beautiful diamond from under her eye before it could touch her reddened cheek.

"Don't be," I put my hands out towards her. "I'm just glad that you're happy." I let myself smile.

Her face tilted upwards and she eyed me suspiciously. She fought hard against the rising of her cheeks as she stared at my goofy grin; or so I imagined that would be how it looked.

But before I could see the smile spread effortlessly she turned around and started heading towards her bike. She gripped a hold of the handle bars and swung her left leg around gracefully.

"Thank you very much Jacy, but I've better be going," she said, not even looking at my face. Her concentration was straight ahead, as she stared at nothing. Her hand curled forward around the right handlebar and she tried to pull it backward so she could go in reverse I imagined.

But as her hand turned her hand further and further backward, the bike just sat still.

"Come on," I heard her mutter, frustrated.

I swear she sat there for ten minutes trying to get her motorcycle to move. I could not stop watching her, kind of amused with all her expressive facial expressions.

Out of nowhere, though, she stopped trying. She tugged the key out and grunted as she shoved it in her jacket pocket.

Just then I took in what she was wearing. She must have came from money; it all looked designer. After years of staring at my aunt's and sister's clothing I had gotten to know designer from the knock-offs. Her jacket was black and clearly a motorcycle jacket. It complimented her very well. She also had some black, boot-cut jeans that were tucked in to ankle boots.

Without thinking, I shouted out, "Hey, are those boots Versailles?" Aunt Alice always wore Versailles shoes, and as she tried to make Elle wear them, she refused.

She scrunched her eyebrows together and swung one leg over the bike so she was facing me. She shrugged, "Actually. I'm not sure. I just got these from a friend..."

Must be some nice friend. I can't remember Alice ever purchasing a pair of Versailles shoes that were under three hundred dollars.

Jule got off of her bike and started circling it, examining it over for possible problems. Once she was on the other side of the bike; something caught her eye and she dropped to her knees.

I took five steps towards her so I could lean forward and see her as she dug her hands in to the side.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "The transition's dead!"

Whatever a transition was, it was the first time I heard of such a thing. "What's that mean?" I asked her, curiously.

She stood up, staring down the bike, "It means I will have to buy a new one. Great! The tranny costs more than this stupid bike is worth." She kicked it powerfully.

"How much?" I asked her, trying not to be too eager and just pull some cash out of my duffel bag.

"I'm not actually sure. This has only happened one other time and Michael paid for it all," she blew her sideways bangs up.

I cocked my head, "Who's Michael? Your brother?"

She stifled out a laugh. "No, Michael is just a, uh, friend." She seemed wary, as she broke eye contact with me. I had some sort of feeling that Michael wasn't just a friend. A boyfriend, perhaps.

I argued with myself for a minute, the question of "Is he your boyfriend?" just kept on wanting to jump out of my mouth. So, instead I tried a different approach to getting her to tell me.

"Well, since he's a friend, and he did it before, he wouldn't mind paying for it again," I let in, trying to maybe get some information on this guy.

She snorted. "No, Michael wouldn't do that anymore." She grabbed the bike handle bars and started backing it up. "But, I've really ought to be heading home." She said, glancing at me quickly, then down to mutter, "It's going to be a long trip." But I had heard her anyways.

I walked fast after her. "Do you need me to walk you home?" I was sort of worried that she would leave.

She looked back at me with a smile, "I'm going way out. I don't think it would be the sort of adventure for such a young one."

I ran around her and put my foot under the wheel so she couldn't move further. "Young one? I bet I'm older than you," I said playfully, though I knew she was at least fourteen years older than I since I had just turned two though I looked seventeen.

She didn't look annoyed in the slightest; actually, almost intrigued.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Nineteen," she said proudly. "Just turned."

I gaped a little at that, "But, you're short!" I accused. There was no way she could be older than seventeen.

She did not look insulted, "I may be. But at least I have age on my side," she smiled. "How about you, Mr. Fashion?"

I blushed, realizing she was referring to when I had identified her shoes. "Well, you try being a boy and being constantly surrounded by girls and their fashion and hair products and nail polish," I kidded.

In actuality, though, I had just as many boys in my house as girls. "And I'm seventeen."

After saying that, my heart dropped due to the fact I had just lied to this beautiful girl... no, woman.

**Chayton's POV:**

I raced back to the house, ready to see my Elle again. I missed her too much, and my body ached for her little hands and her petite figure and her polite voice and her life-changing smile.

But, as I came out of the woods and into the clearing around the house, I saw what I feared. Edward standing on the porch, his arms crossed and he glare deadly.

I really just wanted to push him out of my way and find Elle, but I decided to try the polite approach instead of acting on an impulse. So, I fast walked to him instead of running.

"Good afternoon, Edward," I bowed my head very slightly.

He didn't show any relief to my gentleness. His entire body was still hard as stone. He sighed deeply, and spoke, "Just because Jacob is away, doesn't mean she's suddenly available for your sexual pleasure."

"What?" I whispered, my voice almost hissing, "You think I-I assaulted her?" My voice got full of anger.

"Maybe not assault," he said, putting his hands out in front of him for defense, "But you did take advantage of her. She's too young to know what real love is. Jacob waited six years for Nessie, very patiently. Can you not wait until Elle is fully grown?" He asked, his voice now sounding hoarse from his tense stance.

"Maybe you've got to stop comparing Elle to Nessie. And the same with Jake and I. Elle is ready for a relationship! If she didn't want me until she was older, do you think I would not obey her? Of course I would! I would do anything for her!" I yelled, how could he not already know this?

"Look, I'm not going to say anymore. I'm going to tell you exactly what we have decided. I will let you in to visit Elle for just a little bit."

"We?" I asked, "Don't you have to consent Elle's real parents to figure this out?"

"Please," he put his hand out and then crossed his arms, "Just let me finish. I called Nessie and Jacob, and they're taking a flight back tonight. They came up with this idea, actually."

My face fell, "What's the idea?"

"Well, as you know, Carlisle predicted it would take Elle and Jacy three years to grow. Except for, now, Jacy is done growing. But, anyways, Jacob and Nessie agreed on you waiting until she is fully grown."

I hadn't quite let it sink in yet, "But she just turned two." I stared at the ground.

That wasn't that bad, I could wait a year. I knew I could.

"And until then, they want you stay away."

I looked at him, furiously, "They can't do that. It's impossible to stay away from Elle that long."

"Well, you're going to have to. Well, maybe when they get back, you can talk to them. But for right now, I'm sticking to what they said." He stepped off to the side and held open the door for me. "You have twenty minutes."

I was about to argue with him, but I couldn't stand to be away from Elle a moment longer.


	10. Two Greetings

**Elle's POV:**

After not seeing Chayton in such a long time, he still looked exactly the same as he always did. Okay, so may be it wasn't a long time; perhaps it was a day. But he still had that worried expression all over his face from yesterday when my family had kicked him out ever-so-violently. They hadn't needed to be like that. Actually, minutes afterward I had yelled at my Grandpa E. and Aunt Rose. They were a bit shocked on how I could swear and insult like nobody's business.

"Elle," he somehow managed to move across Grandpa C.'s office in one, quick stride. "I am _so_ sorry."

I gave him a glare. Of course, I had expected him to apologize. Because he was who he was and it didn't matter if it wasn't his fault; he was blaming himself. "Chayton, no," I reached out to his hands. Gracefully he brought his own hands forward and held my small, pale palms in his dark and strong. "It's neither of our faults."

As much I would like to blame myself... and well, I sort of did. I couldn't tell Chayton that, he would be just as mad as when he had blamed himself.

"You're right," he agreed.

"My family doesn't understand, Chayton," I said, rubbing the inside of his hands, "For being so smart, they can be so stupid."

He lifted his eyes to meet mine, and held for a long time. Our brown-black eyes reflected in the others. He looked down at our hands and rubbed mine, distracting me while bringing his face towards mine, kissing my lips sweetly. "I love you, Elle, and I always will. They can try to keep me away, but I promise that I will be back the moment they decide you're ready."

I bit my lip. Who was to decide when I was ready other than myself? I grasped his hands tighter. "I love you too. We both know that I am more than ready for this. It's them: they aren't ready for the little baby girl to become a woman that can love and be loved deeply and emotionally. While you're gone, I'll show them what I'm capable of, then maybe they'll decide I'm grown up enough."

He nodded, then smiled. "I've been thinking of you." He eagerly pulled one of his hands away from our hand pile and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small, folded-up piece of notebook paper. He kissed it gently and then placed it in my hands, still holding them comfortably.

I gasped before pulling my hands away and grabbing at the table on the other side of the hospital bed and pulling back a envelope that read, "To my Chayton", and handed it at him. "I wrote a letter for you too."

He smiled even wider and examined the envelope, looking impressed. "Fancy. But, Elle, you have to promise not to open and read that for a while. Maybe wait a week... when you start to really miss me, you can look at it and be reminded I'll be back and everything..." he rambled on and on, explaining stuff about me that he knew he'll miss.

It was hard to stop him, I was blushing madly. "Chayton!" I stage whispered, "You can't open mine either until you really need it... until you really miss me."

His mouth made a straight line. "I will really miss you the second I have to step out of this door." He tucked the envelope in his front pocket and grabbed my hands again, swinging them lightly. We stared at each other, nothing to say, basking in the joy of our last moments together for a while.

"Time is up," I heard a voice say from the other side of the door. My Grandpa Edward, not even bothering to come in. Chayton slowly removed his hands from mine and leaned down to give me one, last, beautiful kiss and then slowly left the room.

It felt a little odd to not say 'Good-bye' or 'I love you', but we had our letters to each other for that reason. Chayton's letter to me still weighed down my hand slightly, and I groaned at it, wanting to look at it so badly. Instead, I hid it under the sheets, where it was hard to reach. I sighed and pulled the remote in my hand, needing to turn on a Soap Opera or something.

My Jacy is gone. My Chayton is gone. My parents will be home tomorrow and that was usually something I would look forward to- but not when I knew they were going to reprimand me and lecture me like none other.

**Jacy's POV:**

Daylight was breaking by the time we finally got out of the big city. We had a few weeks ahead of us, I knew, I figured out that Jule lived even farther than where I was going. I told her I would take her home safely and then I would head back on home and maybe see if I could get some money for a new transition for her bike.

Jule shook her head feverishly after I told her that. "Absolutely not. Jacy, you're a nice boy, I'm not going to try to smuggle thousands of dollar from your family."

I laughed a little. "My family... we come from money... a lot of money," and there really wasn't much more to say other than that. She still refused, and I couldn't help but love her even more for that.

Love? No, that isn't possible. Love isn't suppose to happen overnight... What was happening?

And then it hit me. The wave of realization! Something I should have known all along... I had imprinted on this girl. That's why now she was all I could think about and stare at and protect and love and touch and feel. She was absolutely amazing.

"Do you want me to help?" her smooth voice asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked down, I had forgotten about the motorcycle that I was rolling along. I had offered to after about an hour of her pushing it, and she hadn't asked for it back since. I even offered her to sit on it while I pushed it, but she refused.

I shook my head. "No," I said, not very tired at all. "I'm good," and I threw a big smile at her just so she knew I wasn't lying. I imagined that I could probably push it the entire trip home.

"So, Jule, what's your family like?" It had been something that I had wanted to know since she told me that they lived way up north by Ely.

She shrugged. "I live with my two younger sisters, my older brother, and my mom. They're all cool, I guess."

I raised my eyebrows high, "Three siblings? What are their name? How old are they all?"

She pursed her lips like she was thinking about answering, and then looked over at me. She took a long glance at my face, perhaps trying to see if it was safe to tell me more information. She must have decided I looked innocent enough. "My youngest sister Sonya, is nine years old. Then, my other sister is sixteen, he name is Carla. And my older brother, Celio, is twenty-four. Oh, and he has a fiance who is living with us right now; Stephanie."

I imagine for a normal family, that was a fair amount of people for one house... but it, of course, was nothing compared to the numbers that mine contained.

By the way the inflexion of her voice was, she didn't sound like she very much cared for Carla, Celio, or Stephanie. I felt bad for her having to live with many people she disliked. But, to make sure, I asked, "Do you get along with all of them?"

She paused again, thinking before she spoke and then sighed. "Well, not really. Carla is sixteen... an annoying, bratty teenager who still thinks the world revolves around her. Celio... well, he has a bad temper and doesn't really get my point of view on things, so I rarely talk to him. Same with Stephanie. Sonya is really the only one I connect with. We're so much alike."

"How so?" If they were much like each other Sonya must have been pretty and sweet and kind and funny and amazing.

She hitched her breath as soon as the question escaped my lips and she held her lips together tight. "I'm sorry... I really shouldn't say anymore about Sonya. Jacy, I'm sure you're a great guy and all... but Sonya is the only friend I have in the world and I can't risk anything happening to her. I can't tell you anymore about her."

I suppose that was suppose to feel bad: the person you love not trusting you with certain information. But, I got where she was coming from; I would probably do the same with Elle. Although, I would tell Jule anything she wanted to know. I trusted her totally and completely.

She quickly picked up conversation again, "Who lives with you? I'm curious, if you don't mind sharing."

I laughed and shook my head. "I have a huge family. I am sure you wouldn't care to hear me drone on and on."

"Oh come on," she said, sounding like she was actually interested. She reached up with her left arm and gave me a very slight punch in the shoulder. "I want to know about your high-class, rich, fashion loving family."

Again she made me laugh and I launched into a huge explanation. "Really, the only 'fashion loving' people in my family are my two aunts, their names are Alice and Rosalie. They're both-"

I cut off there. Could I tell her everything about my family? Could I tell her that Nessie and Jacob were parents though they looked almost as young as me? Would she ever even meet my family? She would. I was sure of it. And sooner or later, like all other imprints, I would tell her about this world of vampires and werewolves... Besides, I couldn't lie to her any more than I had to about my age. And, eventually, I would tell her how old I actually am.

"They're both married. Alice is married to Jasper, and Rosalie to Emmett. They don't have any kids. Then, there is my two sets of Grandparents... my Great Grandparents Esme and Carlisle and my mom's parents; Edward and Bella. They have one daughter, and that is my mom, Renesmee. She married Jacob, which is my dad. And his friends live with us most of the time. Then, there's me and my twin sister Sarella; everyone just calls her Elle, though." I looked over at her, expecting to see a stupefied expression. But instead, she look like she was intrigued.

"You have a twin sister? That's really cool. Do you two get along?" She asked me in her sweet voice.

"Well," I mumbled a little. "Not always... but, yes, most of the time." Chayton came to my mind. Screw him, get him the hell out of my head!

"It must be loud. Having that many people under one roof. Do you get along with everyone?" I had no clue why she would be curious about that.

But, I answered, "Eh, most of the time it's fine. Recently, it's been kind of... well, just stupid. That's why I ran away." I looked down at my shoes and kicked a rock a few feet in front of us for no good reason.

"Anything you want to get off your chest?" she asked me, grabbing my chin into her hand and making me look at her. God, she was beautiful. And wonderful.

I seriously considered telling her that my sister was having a, uh, 'thing' with one of my father's friends. But, I couldn't even comprehend the thought in my mind. I wasn't totally used to the idea yet that Chayton had imprinted on Elle. If he felt the way towards her the way I feel towards Jule... well, that was surely a good enough reason to kill him.

"No, not really," I said with a sigh.


	11. Two Lonely Lovers

**Chayton's POV:**

I had never wanted to refer to the Cullen's as 'filthy bloodsuckers' as most of the pack did. I never, ever felt any hate towards them. They took me in when I was just a no one, they gave me my own room, they led me to the little, beautiful girl I loved.

But, I never ran away faster, screaming many profanities towards the house, trying to get away. I didn't want to go away. I didn't want to be away from her. But, I knew what I had to do: so I began to run North. I conserved my clothes by tying them up around the leather cord before phasing and then ran faster than ever.

There was no way I could keep away from Elle so long. I had to think of something. I knew, at all cost, they would keep her safe. But, god, it felt so much better when I was there and I was the one keeping her so safe.

I slowed down a little when I passed by a little bar that was hidden a ways into the woods. No, I didn't want to drink my problems away. Besides the fact that I would probably drink everything they had and not get much of a buzz.

What I heard was what intrigued me more. Inside I heard two male voices screaming at each other. I didn't listen so intently to make out what they were saying, but they were fighting over something. I smirked and halted to a stop; I just couldn't turn down a fight at a time like that.

So, I phased back and dressed quickly, then walked towards the bar. When I walked in the front doors I saw immediately the two guys who were at the counter of the bar, talking back and forth really loudly. No physical contact... yet.

I paused automatically when I saw what sat between their two seats. A teenage girl sat up on the counter in what looked like a prom dress, and her wrists were held by each other the men; they were gently tugging on her. She just looked back and forth drowsily, looking confused. She was definitely drunk.

I sighed and sat down on the other side of the counter and waved the bartender over. "That girl." I pointed over at the girl in the prom dress. "Why are you offering her drinks? She's clearly not old enough."

The old man just laughed. "Like it really matters. People come in here, and I serve them. I've never gotten in trouble from the police before..." he looked from my hands to my face. "Are you-?"

I groaned and shoved myself up so I was standing. "No, I'm not a cop." I puffed up my chest and stuck out my chin. Then, I headed over to the men, who were starting to tug on the girl a bit harder.

"In your dreams, this sweetheart is going home with me, ain't that right, woman?" one of the guys asked at her, and she just yawned and rolled her head onto her shoulder.

"Look," the other guy said, standing up now. "I'm not going to fight over this any longer. We," he looked up at the girl whose wrist he still head, "Are going to the bathroom... then, when we're finished, go ahead and have her the rest of the night." The other man agreed and let go of the girl.

The man who had the girl now pulled her off the counter and she fell off and planted on to the ground. I growled and walked up to the man. "Leave her alone. Do you know how young she is?"

I couldn't believe the words that escaped my lips. Usually, I wouldn't give a flying fuck what the hell happened to this girl or not. But, now all I could think about was making sure that she got away from those two douchers.

The guy didn't seem to pay much attention and leaned on the floor to pick the girl up, pulling her up very awkwardly. She didn't look at all comfortable. Her eyes were barely open and she was muttering something.

So, I did what I had to do and picked up the guy by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the bar easily. Not hard enough to kill him, but perhaps break a good rib or two. Right now I didn't care if that made me look freakishly strong; I would be out of here in three seconds.

In just a few moments I grabbed the girl, slung her gently around my shoulder and looked back at the other guy at the bar. He looked at me with pure fear. I growled as I saw he was holding a purse. A little hand purse that matched the color of this girl's prom dress. I locked my eyes on it and growled even more loudly. He eventually got the hint and tossed it to me; too scared to resist.

I turned around and headed out of the bar, the girl groaning a lot as I walked around the parking lot.

"Do you have a car?" I asked, realizing that otherwise there was no other way I could get her home.

"Let. Down. Puke." She barely got out before I swung her down and put her on the ground gently. She knelt down and threw up right there. I looked away, though most of it looked just like a bunch of liquids.

Once she was finished she looked up at me, "White. Truck. Brother's," she told me, like she was commanding me to do something. I looked around and saw that there was only one white truck in the parking lot and I grabbed her and walked over there. I dug in the purse and found the keys. I opened the door up and set her in the back, so she could lie down.

After that there wasn't much I could do. I climbed in the driver's seat and checked back on her to make sure she was all right. She was too far gone to be able to give me directions. But, I couldn't just leave her here for the night... I wouldn't put it past those guys to bash in the windows and take her again. And, well, damn, I didn't know why I cared so much.

The rain started in... it was coming down really hard. So hard that it was impossible to see anything outside the window other than a blanket of white. I heard the girl snore softly in the back seat.

I dug through her purse, hoping to find out more about this girl. There wasn't much but twenty dollars, a condom, and a thin wallet. I opened up the wallet and saw her driver's license. Her picture was almost unrecognizable... she was smiling and her face was bright with happiness.

Her name was Carla Valdez. She was sixteen years old and was also a donor. I looked back at the girl; noticing she was clearly Hispanic. Her skin was dark, almost as dark as mine... and her hair was blacker than night and very shiny.

I shuddered suddenly. Long, black, shiny hair... Elle. I sat forward in my seat immediately.

I knew why I had not hesitated to help this young girl. She reminded me of Elle with her black hair and her innocent face... Carla wasn't as beautiful, of course, but she was pretty. And somewhere out there; this girl had a father, a mother, maybe a boyfriend who loved her... and, well, they must have been missing her like crazy.

I couldn't imagine what I would ever do if Elle disappeared like that.

**Jule's POV: (for the first time ever!)**

After awhile even my feet got tired. My feet never got tired; I walked around places a lot. Michael had me do a lot of his grocery shopping, dry cleaning, and whatever else he could find me to do for him. I knew I was nothing but a 'sexy maid' to him but it was all worth it in the end. He paid for my gas and usually sent me home with a couple new outfits for Carla and Sonya; my two little sisters who I always felt responsible for.

"Are you sure you don't want to hop on the bike?" Asked Jacy, the kid who had picked me up and offered to ride me home. He was such a sweet, young thing that I didn't have the heart to refuse him. Besides, I was alone all the time. It was nice to finally have some one to talk to and to listen to. Jacy had a lot of stories about his family.

For the fourth time I shook my head. "I'm already feeling guilty for making you drag my bike along, I'm sure the last thing you need is another one hundred and thirty pounds on there," I lied. I was actually about one hundred and thirty-five pounds, but for some reason I always felt the need to round down. I wasn't the super model type. My Hispanic background made my hips, chest, backside, and even my lips full.

Not that I ever complained I was fat. I actually sort of liked my curvy body; though on the downside it attracted many men. I hated when guys gawked at me with their jaws dropped like I was some sort of mutant.

"Then why don't we get a hotel for the night? I've got a bunch of money..." I heard Jacy say, noticeably slowing down at the building we were passing.

I looked up at it. It was just a simple Holiday Inn. I bit my lip, could I really just go and sleep in the same hotel room with a guy I had just met the other night?

I scoffed, realizing how soft I'd become. Back in the good ol' days (about two years ago, actually) I had slept all around town, receiving money left and right. I told my family I got a night job and I dropped out of school right after my seventeenth birthday.

I would be gone for months and I don't think anyone had ever noticed but Sonya. I made a lot of money; and my mom and Celio made sure to swarm me to try and get some money out of me... Almost two hundred dollars per night.

Then, I met Michael. I had honestly thought that he would be the one. He let me stay at his apartment in Minneapolis, and bought me all the expensive jewelery and clothes of all sizes that I could imagine. For five months I lived with him, enjoying every single night and day with this man.

One night, though, he took it too far. He basically forced me into having sex with him... and I had never thought that our relationship should be based upon lust. The next morning I tried to leave and he took everything back from me. My dresses, my necklaces, and all of my money.

For three weeks I stayed on the streets; helpless and crying at people for money. I didn't want to go back home because I knew that I had let my family down by losing everything I had had.

Finally, I begged for him back like a sick child and he took me back. That's when he started to treat me like a maid. He knew I wouldn't dare leave him again because I would lose everything I had ever had for my family and I. He had many other women who also lived with him; gave him what I did; but he always told me I was his favorite. I just rolled my eyes and wondered who else he told that to.

So, since he had other women, I was free to go home for a month, then come back to him for about two weeks to do all his dirty work and receive money that helped pay for my family's house and my sisters' clothing. Just a few nights ago, after I was done serving him, he had given me two new dresses for Sonya and three thousand dollars. I then thanked him gratefully by fulfilling his sexual pleasure. And that's how it happened every sing time.

"Jule?" Jacy's voice rang in through my thoughts, making me jump a little. "Do you think you would be okay if we got a hotel for the night?"

I stopped to look over the hotel some more and shrugged at him. It really didn't matter to me.

He widened his eyes and looked me straight in mine. "Not that I wanted to-God, no, Jule, I didn't mean it like that! I can afford two separate rooms."

I rolled my eyes and took my bike from his grip and started walking again. "Don't have a heart attack, Jacy. Geez." At first I thought it sounded sort of harsh so I looked back at him and winked to show I was just playing around. It felt very natural to do so, too.

We parked my bike in a parking spot and headed inside. I could hear the echoes of kid's screaming from the pool that was only a room away. Great. I stopped Jacy right before we got close enough to the employee to hear us.

"If anyone asks, you're my little brother." I figured that would work since we both had tan skin and straight, black hair. I shuddered a little at the thought of it... In a way he kind of reminded me of a younger version of my older brother. Stubborn and a little bit awkward.

He just nodded back at me and I thought I saw something in his eyes. Some kind of... glow. But, it was only as he looked at me. It disappeared when he looked away at the floor. It was odd.

The lady greeted us with a wide smile and I kept the conversation fairly short.

"Can you hook us up with two rooms, please? Preferably something less expensive," I asked.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Well, it is a Saturday night and the all the cheaper rooms are taken by the middle-class parents and their bratty kids. But, if you two wouldn't mind sharing a suite... we have one with two different bedrooms with their own bathroom and a shared living/dining space." She continued her toothy smile though she sounded quite rude. She was usually the kind of girls I would like to punch; but now wasn't the time.

Jacy eyed me cautiously. I could tell that he was very intrigued on what I thought about this situation. I just nodded and said, "That will work. Thanks." So Jacy paid her off and we headed to the top floor and into our suite.

He gave me the bigger, nicer room with a queen sized bed and I didn't complain. This was a lot better than the run down motels I slept in sometimes, then sneaked out early in the morning before paying for the night. It was odd spending some one's money. But he _had _said that his family was insanely rich.

"You hungry?" he asked out of nowhere as we sat on opposites sides of the couch and I flipped through the channels for something to do.

I shrugged casually. "Sorta."

He looked over at me with wide eyes, "Do you like pizza?"

I looked over at him and reached to punch his shoulder playfully. "Really, Jacy, do I like pizza? Would I be a true American if I didn't like pizza, huh?"

He smiled and I noticed how his eyes scrunched a bit when he did so. I blushed and looked away. I haven't really thought about anyone that way besides Michael. Usually other men looked like trash to me; a waste of space. But, Jacy wasn't. He was very selfless... and it helped that he had an amazing physique that you saw on most Californian guys. Usually guys like that never made me look at them more than once. He had longer hair that framed his face and kind of added to his list of good features.

"Do you think Pizza Hut has a pizza with pineapple, anchovies, green peppers, mushrooms, and pickles on it?" I heard his voice ask from a little ways away.

Apparently while I was zoning out Jacy had gotten up, crossed the room, and was holding a plastic brochure that looked like it was from Pizza Hut. I laughed as I saw him looking at the paper intently. "Pickles, huh?" I asked.

"Hey," he looked up with that smile again. "Don't knock it 'til you try it."

I shrugged and laughed. "I'm sure they do specialized orders for some extra money. Which you seem to have plenty of," I joked.

He eventually ordered everything: three of his special pizzas, and one sausage one for me. I told him I probably couldn't eat a large and he said he'd finish it off for me if so. He ate a lot. If I ate all that I would probably gain sixty pounds and regret it a lot as I jogged everyday for a year.

The pizza took forever so I decided to turn up the radio on the radio clock that was in my bedroom. I left my door open so I could hear it from the living room. I twirled myself back into Jacy's sight as I heart "Another Day In Paradise" by Phil Collins come on. The beat to that song was amazing; I swayed my hips to the beat and moved my hands accordingly.

I looked up from the floor and saw Jacy staring at me with his jaw dropped. I couldn't blame him; I did have a way with my hips. "Get your jaw off the floor and come and join me," I flirted at him easily. I gestured my fingers to point him toward me; like a way you would charm a snake.

Then, as he got close enough where I could smell his breath, everything hit me. I tried to keep moving but at that moment his body looked very intoxicating to me. I grabbed his hands and he willingly let me place them on my hips.

What the hell was I doing? This wasn't my normal behavior. Maybe it was his charm... his body, his voice, his soul... or perhaps it was just the song. I wrapped my hands around his neck and folded them gently on the nape. His skin was so warm... my hand felt like it was burning, and I loved it.

"Jacy," I whispered, sighing. "Want to dance?" I asked, instead of apologizing for my behavior like I should have done and stalked off to my room. He was young and naïve... it was exactly what I loved.

He didn't say anything. He got a stern look on his face and nodded. Something that was new to me. But, before I could question, I was being brought closer into him. He held my right hand in his left and tucked his right arm around my waist as I placed my free hand on his shoulder. He led me through the entire dance... something new to me. The way he moved his feet was flowing and graceful and each step was powerful. Our eyes locked the entire time.

It all ended much too quickly. As soon as it began, it was over. The song was done and a commercial came on over the radio. I breathed quickly but deeply as I removed my hands from him and walked in to my room.

I needed a few minutes to myself. "Jacy, I'll be right out. I've got to call home," I said finally before closing the door and leaning against it hopelessly.

**Well, that took a while. Hopefully you enjoyed the elongated-ness of it all. If you haven't heard the song "Another Day In Paradise" by Phil Collins, you should check it out. Or just look up the lyrics... I think you'll find that they sort of describe this relationship. And, no, I did not base this love story off of the song... I just had to think of a song for them to dance to; and this beat worked the best.**


End file.
